User blog:SeraphOcelot/My FF Tierlist (Opinions based on Food Souls I Own)
Note that this entire list is based around my opinion! Do give your own opinions in the section below! Anyways, all Food Souls will be ranked from S to D Rank, with S being the best and D being the worst. I do not have a lot of experience in the game yet, so some of my info here might be wrong. I have not been able to do Tsuchigumo Hard yet so I might add that bit in later. Hope you guys can benefit from this list! 10/9 : URs I own have been added to the list. UR Crab Long Bao (Not OWNED) Peking Duck ''(A+) - Daddy Duck is one of the best URs in the game currently for Showdown. His basic skill can silence all enemies, interrupting or making enemies unable to use their crucial skills. His energy skill is also a good chunk of AOE damage, making him great for Story stages as well as Catacombs stages, bringing both the CC and damage needed. In Team Up stages, he can be used as a damage dealer for both Uke Mochi and Aizen no problem. However, he is not as good in Guild Boss or Disaster Boss as his basic skill does not do damage and the bosses are not affected by Silence. In terms of link skills, Daddy links with Yuxiang, another great Food Soul in my opinion. '''S in Showdown, A+ in Story, A+ in Catacombs, A in TeamUp, D in Disaster Boss, D in Guild Boss.' Boston Lobster (Not OWNED) B-52 (S'') - Easiest UR to ascend hands down in my opinion. Not only can you summon him, his shards are also available in the Tip Shop and Showdown Store, giving him a much needed stat boost over the other URs in the game if you can ascend him faster. His basic skill does damage to all enemies and also increases the damage they take for a few seconds. His energy skill is another AOE damage skill with a high probability of stunning enemies. He is pretty strong in Showdown as Vodka has a link with him, however, his stun is not 100%, which is the only problem I have. However Vodka's link with him makes him viable for both Story stages and Catacombs stages, especially later on when CC is crucial. He can be used as a reliable damage dealer in TeamUp as well as in Guild Boss and Disaster Boss. His overall usefulness in all stages nets him a S in my book. '''A+ in Showdown, A in Story, A in Catacombs, A in TeamUp, S- in Disaster Boss, S- in Guild Boss. Double Scoop (Not OWNED) Foie Gras ('''''A+) - Charm Queen is another amazing UR for Showdown. Her basic skill is an AOE charm that can also interrupt enemy skills if activated at the right time. Her energy skill is another AOE damage skill which increases damage taken by all enemies for a few seconds. Her CC and damage increase make her pretty useful for Story and Catacombs stages as well as TeamUp. Similarly to Peking Duck, she is not as good in Disaster Boss or Guild Boss as bosses are not affected by charm and her basic skill does no damage. She might still be alright in Guild Boss however, if you don't have enough damage dealers just for her damage increase energy skill. S in Showdown, A in Story, A+ in Catacombs, A in TeamUp, D in Disaster Boss, C in Guild Boss. Bamboo Rice (Not OWNED) Cloud Tea (Not OWNED) Gingerbread (A'') - I'm conflicted over RNGinger. She was my first UR in the entire game. Her basic skill increases her DEF and ATK up by a certain amount with a chance of stunning an enemy, while her energy skill makes her invulnerable for about 3 seconds. She is a pretty alright tank for Showdown as HP is doubled, making heals not as worth in my opinion. In terms of Story and Catacombs, I prefer healing Tanks but she is still pretty good if you plan on using her there. She is also pretty average for TeamUp. Not recommended for Guild Boss or Disaster Boss. This is because Guild Boss does not need tanks while Disaster requires healing tanks. '''A+ in Showdown, A in Story, A- in Catacombs, A- in TeamUp, D in Disaster Boss, D in Guild Boss. Toso ('''''A+) - I wasted about seven thousand soul embers just to get this girl, and I have to say it was all worth it. She's a monster in Disaster Boss, able to strip the Bosses buffs with her basic skill and deal tons of damage with both of her skills. She's also a great damage dealer in Guild Boss. TeamUp wise she can dish out damage or even be used as a half decent tank. Story and Catacombs wise, she's just a good single target damage dealer with a cleanse on her basic skill, making her useful for certain stages. Finally, in Showdown, I much prefer AOE damage dealers, so I did rank her a bit lower here. Not to mention, she doesn't have any of the CC which I love. The other problem with her is that she can't be summoned anymore until they decide to add her into the summon pool, making it impossible to ascend her until then, especially for a F2P player. B in Showdown, A- in Story, A- in Catacombs, A in TeamUp, S+ in Disaster Boss, S in Guild Boss. Raindrop Cake ''(A'') - I actually love him. Like seriously. He has the same problem as Toso in that he is going to be removed from the pool after the event so it's going to be hard to ascend him. Otherwise, I find him to be a pretty alright unit. His basic skill just increases the damage of his basic attacks and slowly charges his energy with every attack. His energy skill is an AOE charm. I think you're seeing a pattern here. I LOVE CC. He's a decent tank in Showdown once equipped with a HP Fallen and can help out with a bit of CC to boot. Story and Catacombs wise, he is average but can be used with great effect. His problem is that he has no link skill, and without it, you can't time his charm for the harder stages where timing matters. This also makes him pretty neglible for Disaster Boss and Guild Boss, though he can be used as a damage dealer, albeit a weak one. In TeamUp, I use him quite often to tank and provide a small bit of CC. A in Showdown, B in Story, B in Catacombs, A- in TeamUp, C+ in Disaster Boss, C+ in Guild Boss ''Canele ''(Not OWNED) Category:Blog posts